Custom Item Creation
Item Customization Custom items and equipment are available for those who have purchased a Shop Vendor for their player house. While the idea of creating personalized equipment is exciting, bear in mind that created items are not able to be tailored to be as powerful as equipment that exists out there in the world, keeping exploration and discovery a prime requisite for establishing the 'best' equipment for anyone out there. All customized objects, regardless of how weak or powerful they are, will require a fee of 1000g and 1 Restring Token. This is separate from the purchase price to buy it from a player's shop (see below). Additional fees may be required if customization aspects are requested and granted outside the boundaries that have been listed on this page. How It Works Equipment customization works on a 'point'-based system. More 'points' are allowed for higher-level equipment, and each 'point' can be applied to a piece of equipment to customize it in numerous ways. Each level range of equipment has two different types of 'points': FIXED POINTS and TRADEOFF POINTS. Fixed Points are simply points that you can exchange for a variety of statistics and affects to be applied to your equipment, within the restrictions given for each level range (see listings below). Statistical additions can be applied as follows (1 point exchanged for one 'boost' of one of the following): - 1 point of STR, DEX, CON, WIS, INT, or DAMROLL - 2 HITROLL - 50 of either HP or MANA - 75 MOV - Minus 3 AC rating Affect additions can be applied as follows (in varying point-exchange amounts): -Resistance 3 points each (fire, cold, electricity, acid, poison, holy, energy, mental, water, light, sound, wood, silver, iron, wind, earth, dark) -Weapon 1 point each (fire/frost/vampiric/shocking/poison/holy/unholy/acidic/disrupting/earthy/soulblade damage, measuring/loud/mystery unique effects) -Extra 1 point each (nodestroy containers don't poof when used up, adhesive, nochk don't require an artifice check to be used successfully, noexplode items don't poof when used up) -Extra2 not require points (glow, hum, magic, anticlass, antigender, antirace) -Appliables 3 points each (Swimming, thorn/ice/crystal shield) Tradeoff Points work the same way, but for each tradeoff point you exchange, a negative statistic of equal caliber needs to also be applied. For example, if you used a tradeoff point to apply +1 STR to a sword, you would need to add a minus to something elsewhere, as well (-1 CON/DEX/WIS/INT, -50 HP/MANA, -75 MOV +'s to AC is not allowed as a tradeoff in this instance). Restrictions & Allowances The following level ranges each have their own maximum-allowed points and restrictions otherwise (note that note all tradeoff points HAVE to be used; they are there for those who want them), as well as the 'purchase price' that will be given to the item once it is placed in a player shop (Waist-slot items are an exception; see bottom of level range list for waist item specifications): Level 10 to 20 (COST 500g): -1 Fixed Point, 2 Tradeoff Points -STR/DEX/CON/WIS/INT/DAMROLL may not go higher than +1 -HP/MANA may not go higher than +50 -MOV may not go higher than +75 -AC may not go lower than -6 Level 21 to 30 (COST 1000g): -1 Fixed Point, 2 Tradeoff Points -STR/DEX/CON/WIS/INT/DAMROLL may not go higher than +2 -HP/MANA may not go higher than +50 -MOV may not go higher than +75 -AC may not go lower than -6 Level 31 to 40 (COST 1750g): -2 Fixed Points, 2 Tradeoff Points -STR/DEX/CON/WIS/INT may not go higher than +1 -DAMROLL may not go higher than +2 -HP/MANA may not go higher than +50 -MOV may not go higher than +75 -AC may not go lower than -6 Level 41 to 50 (COST 2800g): -2 Fixed Points, 3 Tradeoff Points -STR/DEX/CON/WIS/INT/DAMROLL may not go higher than +2 -HP/MANA may not go higher than +50 -MOV may not go higher than +150 -AC may not go lower than -6 Level 51 to 60 (COST 4000g): -2 Fixed Points, 3 Tradeoff Points -STR/DEX/CON/WIS/INT may not go higher than +2 -DAMROLL may not go higher than +3 -HP/MANA may not go higher than +100 -MOV may not go higher than +150 -AC may not go lower than -6 Level 61-70 (COST 5000g): -2 Fixed Points, 4 Tradeoff Points -STR/DEX/CON/WIS/INT may not go higher than +2 -DAMROLL may not go higher than +3 -HP/MANA may not go higher than +100 -MOV may not go higher than +150 -AC may not go lower than -9 Level 71-80 (COST 6200g): -3 Fixed Points, 3 Tradeoff Points -STR/DEX/CON/WIS/INT may not go higher than +2 -DAMROLL may not go higher than +3 -HP/MANA may not go higher than +100 -MOV may not go higher than +150 -AC may not go lower than -9 Level 81-99 (COST 8500g): -3 Fixed Points, 4 Tradeoff Points -STR/DEX/CON/WIS/INT may not go higher than +2 -DAMROLL may not go higher than +4 -HP/MANA may not go higher than +100 -MOV may not go higher than +150 -AC may not go lower than -12 Level 100 (COST 10000g): -4 Fixed Points, 3 Tradeoff Points -STR/DEX/CON/WIS/INT may not go higher than +3 -DAMROLL may not go higher than +5 -HP/MANA may not go higher than +150 -MOV may not go higher than +225 -AC may not go lower than -12 Waist-Slot Items - Level 80-100 (COST 7500g): -1 Fixed Point, 2 Tradeoff Points -STR/DEX/CON/WIS/INT may not go higher than +2 -DAMROLL may not go higher than +3 -HP/MANA may not go higher than +100 -MOV may not go higher than +150 -AC may not go lower than -9 Wands - Level 30-100 (COST: Varies): -15 Charges -Level of spell is same as level of item -Desired spell determines cost of wand Staves - Level 30-100 (COST: Varies) -10 Charges -Level of spell is same as level of item -Desired spell determines cost of staff Lights - Level 3-100 (COST: 300g) -1 Tradeoff Point -75 Hours of Light All other objects (food, scrolls, potions, etc.) need to be discussed with Lilly, since they are too numerous to be listed here. For an idea of how average Armor Class values stack up on the different armor pieces along level progression, check out this chart. For an idea of how average Weapon Damage stacks up along level progression, check out this chart. Alternate Customization Method Separately, a player may provide a currently existing, non-quest-reward (some other restrictions may apply) item for customization, and tweak it to their preference based on what already exists (a wand that casts a different spell, food that gives a different effect, etc.). This situation will be a case-by-case basis, so talking to and discussing with Lilly about your desires in this case is the best idea. Final Note If there is something that you want that isn't listed here, please discuss it with Lilly. It is likely that there may've been something that was intended to be included but was overlooked, though it may not always be the case. Some additions may be made if Lilly feels they don't upset the Cleft balance, but the idea is to allow the normal acquisition of loot through exploration and discovery to remain the best way to acquire the best equipment, and this method only as a small extension of the restringing process of one's own devices. If it seems like the customization process is limited in scope, it's likely because it is meant to be this way; it isn't meant as a go-to do-all for every piece of equipment one can obtain for every level. _